The Battle Ends
by harryginnyluv4ever
Summary: This is RemusTonks story about the final battle. It's my first Remus and Tonks story, so I hope it's okay...please review!


This is my first attempt at writing a Remus/Tonks story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, so please please please review!

The day of the Final Battle had come. Voldemort had arrived at Hogwarts early that May morning expecting to find young, unprepared students. He was very wrong.

All classes at Hogwarts had been cancelled for almost six months, when a new prophecy stated that the Final Battle would take place in late May. The staff had called upon the Order of the Phoenix to help them train all their students to fight. Even the first years were able to cast many advanced defence spells, and the seventh years were beyond the level of most adults. Harry Potter had been training almost non-stop, and everyone was sure that he would win.

Although everyone was certain that Harry would live, they knew that they would lose many in the battle. Most of the students had written their wills, and were prepared to die fighting by Harry's side.

The morning of the battle was warm and sunny, which did not match the mood at all. Many tears were shed when Professor Dumbledore announced that Voldemort's army of death eaters and dementors was mere minutes away from the castle.

Remus and Tonks, who had been married for nearly a year, were present for the battle. Remus was there to avenge his friends' deaths, and Tonks was there to fight to protect her loved ones.

Curses were flying in every direction when the battle began. Remus saw Hermione take out nearly twenty death eaters, before falling to a killing curse placed by Lucius Malfoy. Ron, who had been engaged to Hermione, hit Malfoy with a cruciatus curse, bound him magically with ropes, and left him to be taken to Azkaban.

Remus was very proud of Tonks when he saw her flinging curses everywhere and taking out many death eaters. He was so worried about watching to make sure she didn't get hurt, that he wasn't watching out for himself.

"Remus, pay attention!" screamed a terrified Tonks, as a curse narrowly missed him.

Remus was more careful after that, but didn't see the killing curse shot at him from behind. Tonks did though, and she made her decision in a fraction of a second. She jumped in front of Remus, taking the curse for him.

"Tonks!" shouted Remus. "Oh Tonks, please don't be dead, wake up!" he sobbed, as he cradled her lifeless body in his arms.

"Oh Tonks, please don't be dead!" mimicked a voice behind him.

Remus turned, ready to kill whoever had done this, and was absolutely livid when he saw who it was.

"Peter!" he said, his voice dangerously quiet. "How could you? How dare you?"

Pettigrew laughed, which absolutely sickened Remus.

"Where is the powerful Harry Potter now? Not here to save you, is he?" snarled Pettigrew.

"Actually, I'm right here," said Harry, coming to stand next to Remus, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Pettigrew didn't look nearly as brave anymore. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, and he began fumbling with his hands.

"You'll n-n-never beat the Dark Lord, Potter, you d-d-don't scare me," lied Peter, trying to buy himself time.

"I finished off your precious master a few minutes ago," announced Harry. "He's gone, and he isn't coming back."

"You're l-lying!" shrieked Peter, but it was very obvious he didn't believe himself.

"You'll be joining him in Hell soon," said Harry, acting as though he didn't even hear Pettigrew. "Would you like to do the honours, Remus?"

"Yes Harry, I would," answered Remus, an uncharacteristically frightening expression on his face.

Pettigrew didn't even have time to duck as the killing curse was sent his way. It hit him square in the chest, and he fell, dead, on the hard ground.

Looking around, Harry and Remus saw that the battle was clearly over, and that most of the death eaters were either dead, or being rounded up to be taken to Azkaban.

"It's over Remus," said Harry, a tear rolling down his cheek. "It's done."

Many were lost in the battle. Hermione and Ron's bodies were found near each other. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred, Charlie, and Percy Weasley, Colin Creevey, Professor Snape, Hagrid, Mad-Eye Moody, and Lavender Brown were among the dead. But the battle was finally over, and good had triumphed over evil.

Remus didn't really have a happily ever after. He spent most of the rest of his life alone in grimmauld place. But he never forgot Tonks, and he never stopped loving her.

A/N: Please review! My last story only got one review, and it was from my best friend who I begged to review me. Please? makes puppy eyes


End file.
